birthday: perks and poopers
by degrassifan9062
Summary: its clare's birthday and when she invites eli to her party and he brings someone else who to clare just seems like a cousin. but after gifts are given will clare accept the new girl into her life or dis her- the sequal will be new year or english partne.


Birthday: perks and poppers

Clare Edwards has been the happiest girl in the world lately. She has her loving boyfriend, great grades and most importantly she was finally turning sixteen.

Clare's parents agreed she could have a party. The one problem was where .since Jake and his dad glen were still fixing the house.

Clare spent most of her time working on the guest list. She was inviting, everyone. People she hung out with and even people she hadn't talk to in years.

Fiona was one of the people on the list. When she heard about clare's party she wanted to help. See Fiona a do-gooder. She thinks helping her friend giving them money and making them happy is like charity work, without getting dirty. Fiona's a person who thinks helping her friends is like helping the community.

Because Clare was "busy" with her list of people she let alli, Fiona, Jenna, and Adam work on all other party ideas.

Fiona told Clare that she was having the party at Fiona's old house where her Declan, her mom and dad used to live. Which was fine with Clare because Fiona's old house was like  
>a mansion. Every day the three girls and one boy would meet up there and plan while the one girl would work on her party list.<br>X  
>X<br>X

The day before Clares party. Clare was even happier than before. She was finally turning sixteen, and the one thing that was actually bad about that day was one person. The reason she spent hours and hours on her party list, Eli. She couldn't decide weather or weather not to invite him.  
>"Clare" a voice stops her as she merrily walks down the hallway. Clare stood still realizing the voice, and then slowly turned around as she gasped. At the red eyed Eli, who looked like he'd been crying?<br>"Eli" she said walking up to the pale boy. Who backed away as she got closer?  
>"what happened" Eli said nothing, but began to smile.<br>" happy early birthday Clare" the boy said with as much joy his dry mouth could handle. Clare jumped at the sight as the boy took an envelope out his bag.  
>"Eli you didn't have to" Clare said as she stole the envelope from the boys hand before he said anything else.<br>"I know I just wanted to" Clare took the card out the envelope and read" for " and on the front was a picture of a little angle. Clare looked up in amazement then was flagged to go on. Clare opened the envelope to see a little necklace with the same angle as on the card, on it. Clare read the back" for Saint Clare".

Clare glowed with joy, as she hugged the boy.  
>"oh Eli thank you" as she pulled away<br>" no big, it was either this or the Clare bare one and I didn't think you'd like me comparing you to a fat bare so" he smiled and so did she.  
>" but why'd you give it to me now" she questioned.<br>" well I didn't want to give it to you the day after your birthday and have you think I forgot" he smirked.  
>"why don't you give it to me tomorrow"<br>" I thought you were having your party tomorrow" the boys grin got bigger.  
>" I am and I want you to come" she said as she gave him the envelope<br>back but kept the necklace.  
>" what are you doing" he asked taking the card.<br>" oh I love the necklace way too much to have you have it back...so what do ya say to the party" she asked and Eli's face dropped all happiness.  
>"What?" she asked<br>" I'm just... I have family flying in" he said with a disappointed look on his face.  
>" old people huh" she asked<br>"actually no there are ages" he said looking down" your age" he said looking at her face. Then realizing she was turning the same age as him.  
>" you can bring them" she said watching the joy build in his face.<br>"really because I don't want to ruin your party" he said unsure  
>" no big more the manlier." she finally smiled as she put her new necklace on and walked down the hall in the opposite direct she came.<br>X

X  
>X<p>

Clare and Jake were going to the party together of course. But that next morning Clare was a total rack.  
>"What do you think of this" Clare said quick and upset, at the fact that she had nothing to wear for her party. Clare spent so much time thinking about Eli and her guest list that she forgot everything else. Clare just hoped that Fiona, Adam, alli, and Jenna did everything else for her party.<br>"you look smexy" Jake said sitting on her bed with the biggest pile on girls cloths laying on top of him.  
>" what the hell does smexy mean" Clare stopped in her tracks to yell at jake.<br>"I don't know, small and sexy" he guessed.

Clare had thousands of clothes Jake never knew about, but the clothes Clare and Jake were most inserted in were the one darcey gave to her. Darcey had tons of short dresses, tank tops, blouses, Skits, and really short shorts that she gave to Clare. But Clare never wore them out the house she always had to be Ms. Innocent.

Clare rummages throughout the large walk in closet.  
>"Clare why don't you just try on the dress" Jake said referring to the bag in the far back of darcey closet.<br>"because it says for emergency's only" Clare whimpered knowing what ever was in that dress bag had to be the cutes dress in the world and she needed it.  
>" Clare from my point of view this is an emergency"<br>"I know but..." Clare stooped and grabbed the bag and ran in to the bathroom to put it on.  
>"Ahhhhhh" Clare yelled, "What" Jake quickly jumped up from the bed<br>"its georous" she finally said walking out the bathroom. In a ligh-ish dark green, Alice + olive mini dress, that stopped at her thighs (1).

Jakes jaw dropped as he saw his girlfriend in the dress. Already on his feet he fell to his knees. Starring at the once innocent girl, who was now a beautiful sixteen year old! Jake was speechless and only words he could get out was  
>" bu...ful... Vik... I spd"<br>"what's that suppose to mean" Clare said almost about to cry because she thought this was the dress for her party. Clare began to walk back in the bathroom to take the dress off.  
>"No" Jake managed to say. Grabbing the girls arm and standing on his two feet again.<br>" you look beautiful" he said looking into the sixteen year old girls eyes, the cupping her face. "Most beautiful girl I've ever seen." then leaning down to kiss her. In the most passionate way that Clare really did want to get out of her dress now.  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Jake and Clare arrived to her party last, just like Fiona's hour-to-hour planner said that she sent Clare.

When Clare walked in she was leaded through the big house to the back where everyone was waiting for her. When they opened the door, everyone yelled  
>"SURPRISE"<br>Even thou it was a surprise party. Clare was still shocked to see all her friend and the wonderful decorations around the pool and entire backyard, with the extra stuff too, like the dj and full buffa.

Clare almost started to cry when alli grabbed her in a bear hug. "Happy birthday" then Fiona signaled everyone to have fun.

"thanks for setting this up" Clare cried when Fiona walked up and joined the group hug.  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Two-hours into Clares party. Everyone was dancing to" I'm in too you by jlo and lil Wayne" and having a blast  
>" best birthday" was all Clare could say when Fiona stopped the music.<p>

"Ok everyone inside for the main event" and at that everyone ran inside. Since Clare arrived at her party not once did she see Eli. Only to have though he got cough up in family stuff, but when Clare sat down on the big couch in Fiona's living room. She spotted him... with a girl.  
>" ok our main even..." Fiona started ripping Clare right out her thoughts with the loud microphone. "Clare's gift time", Fiona past the first gift to Clare from the large table of presents<p>

" from Jenna" she began. Clare ripped the package open. On the inside was a sticker that said property of Clare's.

Clare looked up to find Jenna with confusion written all over her face. "what's it for" she asked when she came in contact with the perky blond haired blue eyed girl. "so no other hoe tries to steal your boyfriend, trust me I learned the hard way." Jenna finished rubbing stomach.

Clare looked at Jenna then at the sticker.  
>"Clare," alli yelled in her ear "she apologizing for stealing k.c from you. Then saying she shouldn't have because that caused her to getting pregnent" Clare turned her head to the big eyed alli.<br>" I know" Clare yelled back. As everyone in the room spotted out the red faced k.c, that was slowly backing out the room. Clare fully removed the rapping's from sticker and handed it to Jake." here ya go" and everyone in the room started laughing as red faced Jake put the big sticker on his back, even Eli laughed.  
>After Jenna was k.c, Adam, Fiona, alli, Katie, drew, then Eli's turn.<p>

Eli gave Clare the envelope she already read and another bag.

"What's this for" she asked looking at the bag.  
>"That's from..." Eli started at his answer when a lanky girl, with long black hair, and the same green dress on as Clare walked from the back of the crowd and answered.<br>"Me" the tall girl was in heels witch made her look she was the exact same height as Eli.  
>"Oh" clare started" you must be from Eli's family" Clare glared at the girls dress.<br>"Um, no Eli and I aren't related" the tall girl said with a sad tone.  
>" Clare this is my..." entrapped by the girl again "Natalie"<br>"yes," Eli repeated his answer "this is my Natalie" he said looking confused. Clare took that chance to open the gift. While she struggled  
>"you know you didn't have too" clare said not taking her eyes off the gift once.<br>"Need help there" Jake grabbed the box from Clare  
>" you can't show up to a party empty handed." the girl answered. Clare nodded. When Jake handed her the median box<br>" what is this," Clare stared at the bag, rapping's, and now box. "get Clare's hopes up in making her thinks she got a present" Clare mutter while opening the box to a, little bracelet with a bare on it.

Clare looked up in amazement while also grabbing her st. Clare necklace  
>"Eli told me he got you the st. Clare one already, and I hope this can be a symbol of friendship. Because I want to be your friend Clare "Natalie responded" and I also think you have a great taste in clothes" she added on while also laughing, and so did everybody else in the room.<br>X  
>X<br>X

The rest of Clare's party was fun, not fun, but the best night in Clare's life. Surrounded by old friends and a new one, thou Clare could get Natalie and Eli off her mind she still had fun.

THE END

So I wanted to be longer but, I want to write a sequel call new year or English partners which will also guest star the Natalie character and you'll also get to know a little about her like how she knows Julia  
>So I hoped you enjoyed<p>

AND REVIEW I love reviews.

Ps: sorry for the long update I've been writing on my new iPod which does have email yet so I couldn't get it on here.


End file.
